Elevator
by Natsuki Nightfall
Summary: Fushimi has had a long, tedious day at work. All he wants is to go home and on his way down Munakata enters the elevator with him. Suddenly they're stuck with a few hours up their sleeves when the elevator stops working. What kinds of mischief will they get up to? Oneshot. ReiSaru pairing and yaoi.


**I normally don't do one shots but here one is. A sleepless night on a plane conjured this when I thought about the hotel I was staying at. Clearly I own nothing but the idea is original (at least I hope it hasn't been done yet, if it has I am sorry and will change it) but I would prefer it stayed that way. **

**Many thanks and reviews and opinions are greatly accepted. Now enjoy~ **

* * *

><p>K Project Fanfiction<p>

Munakata x Fushimi

Elevator

Fushimi sighed heavily and hit the button for the ground floor. Why did he get stuck with all the shitty paperwork? He wanted to be out on the field, detaining strains, yelling at his subordinates or irritating the vanguard of Homra. But no, his better, the so appropriately nicknamed "the Heartless Woman" had him cooped up in his office writing up some paper about… god he didn't even know, all he knew was that he was over it. It was time for him to go home and sleep. Then maybe sleep in and turn up to work late. No one would know… accept the Captain but what would he do? Order him to do extra work in front of the other Scepter 4 officers then ravish him to no end telling his tardy third in command how much he loved his rebellious nature. He broke from his daydreaming to focus on the numbers lighting up. On the middle floor of Scepter 4 headquarters the elevator stopped and the Captain entered. He offered his third in command a wry smile.  
>"Fancy meeting you here." He stood beside his impatient subordinate. When Fushimi didn't reply he guessed his mood and with that in mind he wanted to push his buttons.<br>"Hey, what did you think of the paper work I had Awashima give you?" He grinned inwardly as the young man beside him groaned and lolled his head back.  
>"Don't even start. If I had of known it was you who gave it to me I wouldn't have done it." At least he was honest even if all his other clansmen considered it rude. It humoured the King. He gave a brief chuckle and faced the front waiting for the doors to open. He waited another half a minute before looking back at his clansman.<br>"Shouldn't it have stopped by now?" Fushimi's mouth quirked into a grim line the only indication that he agreed and was confused as well. Munakata's brows drew together just as the sound of metal grinding on metal screeched at a deafening level into the tiny space and the elevator jolted to a halt. Both men stumbled a bit until the quaking stopped then slowly regained their posture. Munakata recovered first and jabbed at the buttons; nothing happened. Fushimi glanced around.  
>"It appears the elevator needs a service." The Captain nodded. They attempted to force the doors open but it got them nowhere. Sighing they gave up and a calm, professional voice crackled out from the King's radio."Munakata, the elevator service is down."<br>"I know, myself and Fushimi are currently trapped inside it, but do not worry we are both alright." He heard her sigh in relief.  
>"I have men working on a solution right this moment. We'll have you out in no time." The commission ended and the King sighed. It was going to be a long day indeed.<p>

*1 hour later*  
>Fushimi eyed his companion. His King was sitting the same way he was one leg straight out in front with the other one bent close to his body with an arm resting on it. His eyes were closed as Fushimi's had been and his face was relaxed. His hair was tidy as usual and it was driving the clansman crazy. He loved the feel of Munakata's hair between his fingers; the way it was always clean and like indigo silk in his hands. He longed to reach over and rake his hands through it and mess it up a bit; it would look better that way. But he refrained himself; it wasn't in his nature. When he focused back on his King as a whole he noticed his violet eyes were open. Fushimi quickly retreated his gaze a blush touching his cheeks. Munakata caught the action and gave a little smile, one that meant he was containing laughter for the other's benefit. He gave a small smile which meant he was about to annoy the younger man.<br>"You want to play I spy?" Fushimi glared. He didn't need to say it, a plain NO was written all over his face and body. But the King pressed on.  
>"I'll go first: I spy with my little eye, something… blue."<br>"It's me." The tiresome man growled. "And I will not play another round, he clucked his tongue in distaste. Munakata clicked the button on his radio.  
>"Do you have an estimated time of repair?"<br>His second in command's answer was hesitant. "Not for another two hours at least. I'm sorry captain but we're working as fast a we can." And the commission ended. Blowing a puff of air out between his lips the King gave a sign and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced at his subordinate who was staring again but this time he didn't get embarrassed and look away, this time he held Munakata's eyes.  
>One of them would have to look away eventually but Fushimi was determined not to be that one. The King smiled to himself as though in thought and broke their shared gaze. Fushimi chuckled internally and turned his head to watch the unmoving door. He was so tired and too bored to even contemplate having a nap in the elevator. He went to stare back at his trapped and attractive partner and gasped. He came face to face with the man himself and almost started to shove the other man away from him. Munakata was straddling his hips and smiled at his subordinates bewilderment.<br>"What do you want?" He tried to sound bored.  
>"You heard the lieutenant. We have a few hours to kill, you want to make them worthwhile?"<br>Fushimi sighed. It was tempting… but there was one off putting factor.  
>"Sir, aren't there cameras installed?"<br>Munakata nodded. "But they go down when the elevator is broken. No one will know."  
>Fushimi was about to agree but was cut off by a kiss. He didn't complain as he felt his King's soft lips upon his own and he didn't resist as the king begged for entry along his lower lip. He ran his fingers through through the older man's hair relishing the feeling of it messing up around his fingertips. Moaning into his better's mouth he slipped his King's coat off making his saber clatter onto the floor. Next he began to unbutton his shirt. Munakata pulled away briefly to look the other in the face. His expression was one of humour and lust. It wasn't often that Fushimi took control but secretly Munakata loved it. The better pulled off the man below him's coat and accidentally ripped the sleeve of his white shirt. He laughed and went back to kissing him. They had a few hours the clothes could stay a few more minutes.<p>

*1 and a half hours later*  
>"King you ripped my shirt. How will I explain that to the lieutenant?" Munakata hitched his saber into place and sent his subordinate a cheeky grin. The now working elevator binged and the Captain stepped out with a mere shrug and a deadpan expression.<br>_Oh you'll be gettin' an ass whoopin' tonight._  
>Fushimi smiled at the thought then pulled a seriously tired and bored expression as he stepped out after his Captain and marched past the other members of Scepter 4 without a word.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me if you were expecting something else. :)<strong>


End file.
